One Day
by CharlieMichelle
Summary: It's not your typical love story, because in those everything works out o.k. No in here it doesn't work out o.k, but if it's not o.k than can it truly be the end?


A/N: I'm not following the book's events, or the movie's events. Hence why it's called FANFICTION! ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the little bold title things.

**Long Distance Goodbye**:

I stood in the mirror looking at my appearance. It was scratched, bruised, battered, and worse of all scarred. Even looking at my tattered and worn figure in the mirror I felt a sense of protection at the sight of the man laying under the blankets on the bed in the background. A lone tear managed to escape from my now tightly closed eyes.

This wasn't going to be easy to do, but I knew I had to do it. I turned around to look at his shaggy blonde hair falling in front of his almost perfect face. I slowly walked over to his side and sat down next to his sleeping form. I let a shaky breath escape my quivering lips. My hand brushed lightly over the scratch, so softly that he just nudged my hand with his beautiful face. I pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly as I pushed myself up and off the side of the bed. I didn't have a choice, I kept telling myself that. This was insane, _we_ were insane.

To think that we could have fallen in love with each other, during this war, during these times, with each other. I Hermione Granger, in love, with Draco Malfoy! It truly was ridiculous. Another tear escaped my eyes. I kept thinking of our magical night, and magical moments throughout the last week of hiding. Even I knew that this had to end though. Harry and Ron were sure to be looking for me, and I'm sure Voldemort would be expecting him back, which means he must be in some kind of pain from his dark mark.

"Oh God." I started weeping but I didn't want to wake him. I couldn't wake him, one look into his stormy grey and clear eyes and I'd fall back into his arms. I had to do this. For my safety, for his safety. But why was this so hard. "Just know I love you Draco." I whispered into the air as I raised my hand ready to do the one curse I never wanted to do, not the first time to my parents, not this time to the man lying before me.

"Obliviate." My shoulders started shaking as soon as the words left my mouth and my hand shook convulsively as I tried to lower it. I knew from that point I'd have to leave immediately before he woke up.

I walked out the door into the snow now lightly falling in front of me. When I heard the door close I turned to look one last time at the small house we'd manage to hide in when we both got split from our groups.

"Goodbye….. Draco." I walked a little bit before I finally apparated away. At first I took myself to my woods, next to my river and cried. I didn't bother with a protection charm it just wasn't worth it at this point. I've lost all that was worth it anyway. I lost my will to fight. My parents. The one person I could love and know they loved me in return.

And all in all my small sense of sanity. My shoulders were shaking, and if it weren't for my hand braced in front of me I would have fallen in the river.

I gasped as I remembered something crucial. My hand went up to the necklace laying around my neck. The tears just kept falling. The necklace was of Draco's Slytherin ring, on a chain that he placed around my neck…. I could still remember the words he said to me when he closed the clasp.

"Whenever you need something good in this world, look to this and think of me." I mumbled to myself, wishing that were true, wishing it was some kind of portkey willing to take me away to him, back to his arms, back into his life, memories and all.

I pushed myself up off the ground slowly and looked around making sure no one was around me. I apparated to the Weasley home, I knew Molly would be there. I knew she would take my tears of tears of injury and pain, not of emotional hurt. I knew Harry and Ron would come back at some point and if not they would let me know where they'd be. I just hope that over time I could give Malfoy a proper goodbye.

**Declaration of Independence**:

I woke up alone and confused, where was I? Why was I here? How long has it been? I thought for minutes that seemed like hours and I couldn't come up with a legitimate reason as to why I'd be here. Eventually I realized it didn't matter where I was, or how I got there I had to get back to the manor.

I'm sure the dark lord was anxious to hear from me. I stood up and heard something clank to the ground, I bent over to pick it up and took a look at it. It was some kind of weirdly designed locket being held in place by a silk red ribbon.

"What the hell?" I looked at, tinkered with it, couldn't get it to open. But for some reason a strange tug at my heart appeared when I looked at it. I pocketed it and looked around I could see my wand laying where I think I left it. I picked it up and looked at it. I still looked around trying to figure out why in my mind something didn't seem right. I could sense someone else was here earlier, and I swore I could remember someone talking to themselves. Maybe I couldn't.

I tried my hardest.

I took one last look around then apparated to the manor. When I regained my balance I realized I had walked right into the middle of a Death Eater meeting, perfect timing I assumed. "My Lord." I bowed and waited for his response. He just glared with his snake eyes.

I met him eye to eye, for the first time ever, and noticed something I didn't like. I didn't like that he looked at everyone with the look of empathy, expecting us all to feel the same spite of anger and hatred. He looked right at me, as if he was peering into my soul, and I his.

I saw myself like him. Alone. Dark, evil. Everything I never wanted to be, but somehow I managed to live up to those expectations. I saw my father in those eyes, I saw myself as a child, lonely.

"Young Mr. Malfoy, would you please enlighten us with your…. Pitiful, excuse as to why you're late?" I took a deep breath, a sudden rush of bravery. From where it came from I'm not sure. I put my hand in my pocket, like I usually do, only this time I made sure I was gripping the locket. My hand was twiddling with it when Voldemort repeated his question. "Draco?" Venom behind his voice, but this time I wasn't scared.

"I would tell you if I had a good pitiful reason." I would have smirked if his eyes didn't get murderously dark. But I still wasn't afraid. I couldn't explain it, but the urge to smirk was so overwhelming I couldn't stop it. Part of me wished I never did because before I could blink I was being thrown against a wall, knocking the breath out of me.

"How dare you!" He bellowed, because now he was suddenly in my face. I wasn't really appreciating the invasion of personal space. But I didn't bow down. Not even when he grasped my hair and slammed the back of my head against the wall so I was looking at him. The locket, that damned locket was still in my hand.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." I seethed at him. I couldn't explain it but something finally snapped in my being, I couldn't take this rush of courage and bottle it up though. I had to unleash it. Take the arm that wasn't holding the locket I grasped his wrist which was now wrapped around my throat I gasped out what I've been trying to tell him.

"I'm done with you." He squeezed I gasped. "I'm done with my father, I'm done with the killing." He squeezed again but a sudden rush of strength had me overwhelmed. Wand less magic did always come in handy. "I'm no longer your toy." I managed to feel the locket open up before I was either knocked unconscious or cursed by one of _those_ people.

**Whistling Tune**:

I was sitting on the window sill at the Weasley home, just staring out the window. My wounds since the last battle I participated in were healed. My heart however was truly broken .I wasn't sure where I was going to go after this, Harry and Ron haven't been back in almost a full two weeks. I wasn't sure where they were, or what they were doing but my mind couldn't never really focus on my worry for them.

My mind was else where. Where it seemed to belong. With Draco. I knew I left him my locket, but it was charmed he could never open it, maybe he'd just destroy it. I wanted to believe that he'd somehow remember me and everything we've had in the time span of a week, but I already knew that it wouldn't help.

I didn't want to accept this feeling anymore. This utter heartbreak, this loneliness, and I hoped I never would. But staring out this window with its rain lightly drizzling makes me want to do something I haven't done since I was a child, a muggle child.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked as I was running down their winding stairs. George was sitting on their couch looked up at me with surprise in his eyes.

"Hermione? You alright love?" I smiled, the first real smile I have managed to give anyone since I arrived.

"I'm perfect right now George." He just stared. "Where's your mother?" He shrugged then proceeded to stand up and reach out to touch my forehead. I couldn't blame him, for the last two weeks I've been sitting alone upstairs only coming down it was necessary to inform them of something or if I was desperately hungry. It was only natural to have them assume something was wrong with me medically speaking.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I let him press his hand to my forehead. As much as I love George his touch didn't send a shock like Draco's did. And somehow doing what I now wanted to do seemed like something that would get that spark back. "You look flushed but your temperature is fine."

I laughed, a full laugh. "George I told you I'm fine, but if you'll excuse me I need to get outside."

"Outside why?" I couldn't answer because I was already on my way out their front door. I know George ran off to find his mother after I didn't answer. For some reason this excited me and the mental image of me, Hermione Granger, twirling around in the rain was insane!

When I first ran outside it was still only spitting, but every drizzling drop that fell onto my skin or clothing made me feel like electric shocks were coursing through my body. It was like these tiny droplets falling from the clouds way up in the sky had the same chemical in them as Draco's touch had in me.

For some reason being in the small amount of rain that I was in, made me feel the same as if I were in Draco's arms right now. The rain started picking up and I started running through the trails we've made in the wheat growing around their home. The mud was getting on my shins and shoes but I couldn't find it within myself to care.

I ran just anywhere and then I ran back. I was almost giddy in my momentary excitement and life. When I first stopped to catch my breath I noticed one of two things, one I was soaked to the bone and the rain had picked up immensely so, and two George was standing at the front door, with a cloak ready for me. He was smiling, a real smile like I was, and he was whistling.

I laughed and as I started to take a step towards him I heard the pop of an apparition. Before I turned around I saw George's face go from pleasant and pleased to unhappy and panic filled. He was reaching for his wand when I turned around. When I was finally facing the latest unsettling appearance all smiles left.

**Kissing in the Rain**:

She turned around and I could feel my gut clench. I wasn't sure as to why she had this effect on me, but she did and it was strong. We just stared and I could hear the older Weasley child screaming for her to move out of the way. But she didn't move. She was clearly blocking the shot that was sure to come if Weasley had it his way.

She was shaking her head back and forth, she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"You can't be here. You shouldn't be here." She kept mumbling to herself. If I moved now I would collapse at her feet. But for some reason I was here with her in front of me, with an urge to kiss her. To kiss her until her knees go weak, weaker than mine have ever been including this very moment. Kiss her until her breath was coming in at rapid gasps and she couldn't control it.

I held up the locket, it was now opened. "Explain it then." She gasped and reached for it but that's what I wanted her to do. I grabbed her wrist loosely and turned her hand so it was palm up. I could see her palm, but if felt like I could see into _her_ herself. I gently laid the locket into her hand and gently closed her fingers to hold onto it.

"You don't remember." She said it as if it were a statement. Although granted I didn't know what she was talking about but something started clicking. "You can't possibly remember. I-I-I…" she lost her composure after that.

She crumbled right before me onto her knees hunched forward gripping the locket with such a fierce grasp no one could have pried it away, not even from her dead fingers. Her free hand was covering her mouth, sobs openly coming out of it. Older Weasley took a step towards us wand raised ready to strike. I was too weak to stop him, and whatever he would throw at me would only knock me out of this painful state I was currently in.

"Don't do it George." Her voice was weak but he heard it. Soon enough it was us three, outside in the rain. Who would have thought I'd end up at Weasley's, lowering myself onto my knees in front of Granger. But it felt right.

"Granger look at me." She let seconds go by before I finally grabbed her hand away from her face and used my other to force her to look at me. You couldn't tell what tears were mixing with droplets of this rain. "Why?" She knew what I was talking about I could see it.

"It wasn't supposed to open… it wasn't supposed to open unless you remembered and you don't so… I don't know why." She said it a little rushed and I couldn't quite pick up a few things, but my basic question was answered. "I'm sorry Malfoy truly…" She took a deep breath and stopped her shuddering ones.

"If you're here to kill me, please just do it." At that moment older Weasley, or George leapt from his spot and slammed me to the ground. I groaned in pain and I hear her shouting for him to stop.

"Why stop Hermione? Why?" George had a murderous look in his eyes, the same look I'd have if I was sent to protect someone close to me, I know that much is true.

"Because George… just because." He loosened his grip and turned to her. "That isn't going to do it Hermione. Why?"

What she did next shocked me. She crawled over to where I was, released George's grip from my collar and swept some of my wet hair away from my face. "Please remember." She whispered those words so soft and subtle I almost didn't hear them. But before I could really think her mouth was on mine, then black.

**The Lullaby**:

I took my lips off of his when I felt his head sag. I immediately checked his pulse and made sure he was still breathing, thank God he was. "George help me get him inside." George made no movement. "George!"

"Hermione, he's one of them!" I stared at him for a moment. I knew Draco was a death eater, and I didn't care anymore. He was clearly injured or sick from something and I had to help him, even if in return he'd kill me I'd make sure he'd give his word not to harm a Weasley.

And I knew a part of Draco, a part that I couldn't get back but a part none the less, he'd keep his word. "Please George, he's a person."

George finally conceded after he saw my obviously pitiful expression. The longest thirty seconds of my life were the thirty seconds where I thought George would make me leave Draco out here alone. My heart was on my sleeve when I kissed him though, and George knows how that feels.

"Fine." He grumbled his compliance but he helped me carry Draco into the Weasley's home. "Mum! Mum hurry we need some help!" Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the family room.

"George what's the ma- What in Merlin's beard is this!" At first I thought she was angry that we had a Malfoy in her home but then I realized she was talking about the blood oozing from his side and hand. I hadn't realized I was crying until George put his arm around my shoulder and guided me out of the room.

"Let Mum do her magic and we'll make some tea." I couldn't speak afraid more open sobs would pop out. I nodded instead. When we got the kitchen I couldn't focus on tea though. George had me sit down and all I could do was stare.

"What if he doesn't remember?" George paused his actions and stared at me with a questioning gaze. "What if he dies? Oh God I can't do that again." George just let me ramble on about my worries. When I was done I noticed his back was rigidly turned towards me. Out of all the Weasley's I liked to think George was the closest one to a brother I had.

Thinking of all the other Weasley's I realized that I had just dumped all of my secrets onto George. Including that one night. I felt compelled to calm him down. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I sniffled and burred the side of my face into his back. "I love him George."

He loosened up. "Its why I won't kill him for touching you, but so help me Hermione you can't think he's going to die. He's a bloody fucking Malfoy!" I giggled a little. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice to know I had someone who I could look to as an older brother.

"Not to interrupt this lovely moment, but Hermione I believe you owe us an explanation while he's still asleep." I nodded.

"After you." I laughed at George's comical way of lightening everything up. I looked up at Molly, she didn't seem mad or ready to kill me, but she did seem a little confused and frustrated.

"Three weeks ago when Harry, Ron, and I were looking for Horcrux's we stumbled upon a group of death eaters. They were younger, and one of them happened to be Draco.." I began telling my story smiling every now and then.

**WTC Piano**:

I woke up inside a warm house. Not just warm as in heating wise, but warm as in friendly and somewhere that can make you smile. I woke up remembering the rain, George Weasley, and Granger….. No Hermione kissing me. I couldn't explain it but that kiss not only literally knocked me out, but seemed familiar to me.

Like I've tasted her lips before. And that's when the headache came. It was the most painful thing since I've woken up. Flashes of Hermione and I, and if my father saw them he'd not only kill me and her, he'd be disgusted with himself for witnessing it.

But it was beautiful what I saw. She was beautiful. And I couldn't help but smirk over the fact that what I saw was Hermione Granger and I having sex. It made my dick twitch at the thought, and no girl has ever been able to do that. But there was something else. I sat up and noticed I was healed and in baggier clothing.

Colorful clothing I should say. I looked around and spotted Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and George sitting around the table in the middle of what looked like an important conversation. Then Hermione caught hold of my gaze and she looked right back down to the table.

I wasn't going to tolerate that, if she wanted me to fucking remember what the hell she was talking about she'd look me dead in the eye. I'd make sure of that.

"Ah, Malfoy would you like to join us?" George asked with his cocky jokester expression. Then Mrs. Weasley added in towards her son; "Don't be rude assist him."

I couldn't help by smirk as George rolled his eyes and walked into the room. " 'Ere you go Malfoy." He helped me stand and guided me into the kitchen, I was healed but I wasn't fully better yet. When I was lead to sit down across from Hermione I couldn't help but notice the flush of her skin, the look in her eyes as she stared at the table.

"So… how'd I get here?" Hermione looked up at me. Her dark brown eyes were capturing my attention, and George's. I didn't like him at all. "And why?" I added in before she started explaining the bizarre things happening right now.

"Well, that locket is mine." Well I figured out that much when she kissed me, and when I appeared to her ridiculous figure dancing in the pouring rain. "It was charmed to only come open when you remembered, if you remembered."

"Remembered what?" I asked perplexed, what did I forget that was so important. Why did she get upset whenever I admitted to not remembering. I didn't want her to be upset, for some bizarre reason, but still. She was visibly upset.

"Exactly my point." She mumbled under her breath. "It was charmed to be a way to get to wherever I was." I just stared at her, why would I _need_ to get to her. "I don't know how to explain it to you Draco, I've already explained it to George and Molly."

I nodded. She could try, and I hoped she would because at this point I'd rather have a drawn out dramatic story to explain this than nothing. I wondered if I'd get that though. "I just have one question."

"Yes?" She asked quietly, I wish she'd just look at me and see that I'm not angry nor am I ready to do anything but listen to what she has to say.

"Why did you kiss me?" She looked up surprised with her head tilted to one side, as if that question caught her off guard… right.

**Radical Notion**:

I stopped dead in my tracks. Staring at him, I wasn't entirely sure how to approach that question. I mean if you think about it I was treading on some very thin ice right now. He was still Draco Malfoy right now, currently a death eater, and if the wrong thing was said or implied he could turn around and easily decide I was the enemy.

"It's a long story." I was going to keep it just simple. At least for right now, he didn't need to know the full truth, just yet. I mean of course I'd tell him, I'd have to tell him. Maybe though if I played this out right something would trigger the memories, although I know that could be a painful process and almost never works… it's the only logically reasoning I would have as to somehow making this work.

"I'm pretty sure I've got time." I averted my gaze. I couldn't stand not being able to look into his eyes, but I didn't want to say the wrong thing. But what could he have possibly meant by he's got time, Voldemort would be calling him back soon enough expecting him to have a good report. Probably either killing innocent muggle's or he was sent to get me.

"Not that much. You're a busy man Draco." He slammed his hands on the table. At fist I was shocked but then I remembered that this was Draco Malfoy it was only a matter of time before he finally snapped out of his odd state of mind.

"You're going to tell me Granger." I cringed at my last name. "You and I are going to go somewhere private and have a little discussion." He stood up and George immediately stood up to put in his defense. Before he could though I shushed him with my hand and a pointed look from his mother.

"Ok, _Malfoy_, we can go upstairs to my room." I was making my way out of the kitchen with him behind me. We were on our way to my room and I couldn't help but smile at the irony of the matter at hand. Technically speaking that last time we were alone and on our way to a room we were seeking shelter, we were both injured, and we hated each other. It was almost the same thing.

When we did reach my room he motioned for me to sit on the side of my bed, he proceeded to take a seat in the windowsill ledge I was sitting on earlier. "Explain." His typical arrogance is what got my reaction of anger, the first of which I've displayed to him all day.

"Excuse you?" He was going to say something but I stood up and beat him to it. "I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm the reason you're healed right now!" I took a breath, already having a rant formed in my head. "I'm the reason George didn't Avada you down there! Especially when you suggested we go somewhere alone, how stupid do you think we are!" His eyes widened at my sudden outbursts but I couldn't take this anymore.

"If you were sent here to harm one of them you can take me instead." He looked appalled at the thought, odd thought that one was. "I'm not going to stand here and pretend this isn't killing me any longer!"

"What's killing you?" He asked. Of course I wouldn't make any sense because he didn't have a fucking clue as to what the hell I was talking about! "Gran- Hermione, I'm sorry if you think I'm here to kill you, but to not to disappoint you but I have honestly no clue as to why _your_ locket brought me here." He paused for a moment and looked at his hands. "Actually I'm not sure why I have your locket."

I stopped my ranting, my breaths coming in shaky but not from tears. This time it was of the feeling of giving up and disappointment mixed with anger. "Because in order for me to have this." I reached into my shirt and pulled out his ring. "You needed to have a part of me. It was only fair."

His eyes widened and he instantly stood up grasping the ring on the chain. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, preparing for the outrage.

**One Simple Idea**:

I looked at my ring around her neck on that loose chain. My ring. I couldn't grasp it. How'd she get that? Why was she wearing it?

When did I lose it?

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked, not intending my voice to be so filled with malice but that's how it came out. "Hermione you need to tell me what's going on."

She looked me dead in the eyes, I expected tears but found nothing but frustration. "You won't believe me."

"Try me." She took off the chain and handed it to me and started pretending she was busy straightening up her already perfect desk. "At this point Hermione I'd believe just about anything."

"Well not this." She huffed some more but I was damned determined to find out what was going on.

"Why not this?" I would press her until she finally cracked, even if it took me all night and day. I took slight notice to how she bustled around whenever she was trying to avoid something. I've seen her do it multiple times throughout Hogwarts. "Why. Not. This." I asked again with steel in my voice.

"Think about it Malfoy." I smirked.

"So we're back to surnames then Granger." At her expression that swept her face made me smirk some more. "What do you want me to think about it?"

She stopped and turned around to face me. "Why did you give me your ring? Yes you gave it to me." Ok I figured that one out already, but the reasoning why was more difficult. "Why did I give you my locket, better yet why did I make the locket a portkey always locked in on my position?" Another good question.

"Well answer them." She laughed shortly and just shrugged.

"If you can't answer those questions yourself then there's really no point in telling you because it wouldn't matter." She smiled softly. "But if it means anything I was going to find a way to say goodbye… properly I should say."

"Say goodbye?" She looked damned depressed, and for Merlin's sake she was speaking in riddles. If anything, this woman should realize I hate the games I have no control of, and I obviously had no control of this one.

"If you answer me one question then I'll answer yours." The proposition made sense enough I guess. So I nodded. "Why were you battered, and bloodied when you appeared today?"

I took some time to answer, choosing my words carefully. "I was tired of Voldemort using his power to put fear into me to make me do something." She gasped.

"You could have been killed." I shrugged.

"I'm not sure what it was, but something… some feeling had me convinced that it was the right thing." She nodded. "Your turn." This ought to be good.

Instead of her talking though she walked up to me and looked me in the eyes and whispered the words. "Act on instinct." I nodded. "When I do this what do you want to do?" I swallowed hard, this wasn't the answer I was looking for but it's a start.

**The Garden Meeting**:

When I let my hand rise to his chest I didn't expect to him impulsively grasp mine. "Is this what your instincts are telling you to do?" I was even more shocked when I saw him nod.

"How's this going to answer anything?" I just stared at him and took a deep breath.

"Something has to be the dividing point, every curse has a rebound curse." I took our conjoined hands and made the space in between us no more. "I just have to use trial and error."

"What curse did you use?" His other hand was slowly making its way to my waist. I licked my lips on impulse and before I could even get the words out he kissed me. He initiated it.

"Will you hate me forever if I told you?" He pulled back and stared at me.

"I don't think I hate you now." I nodded. I gained some more courage and kissed him full on the lips again. Letting our body heat mingle, his hand working its way from my waist to the back of my head. We kissed until we each needed breath. I figured I might as well tell him.

"I had to Obliviate you." He pushed back almost immediately.

"You had to what!" He didn't sound angry, more along the lines of surprised. I looked everywhere but at him.

"I had to Obliviate you. I'm sorry I regret doing it but it was for your safety as well as mine." He stared. I guess now was a time to continue. "That morning when you woke up alone at the house. You didn't know where you were. Or who left you that locket. You didn't know how you got there or if you were initially with anyone correct?" I took a step closer.

He just nodded. So I continued. "Like I told you before that locket was charmed. It would only open if the spell was lifted. Which leads me to believe that deep down you remember."

"Remember what?" He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "You've been telling me I don't remember but, if I don't remember don't you think hearing that I don't remember is just down right confusing?" He started pacing around me. His body moving fluidly. "I mean for Merlin's sake Hermione, what ma I not remembering?"

I wanted to kiss him again but instead I reached my hand and grasped his wrist. "Us." I whispered it so I knew only him and I heard it.

"Us?" He didn't seem angry. Or shocked for that matter. "There was an us?"

"Was. There isn't anymore." I looked up at his face, he was much calmer now and he managed to snake his hand to interlock with mine, I didn't even notice, I was so used to his touch.

"Why not?" I didn't want to repeat the whole story so I quickly came up with a decent enough summary.

"We got split up from our groups, we ended up deciding to work together instead of separately." He nodded. "That house thing you woke up in did something seem at least a little off?"

He nodded again. "Something was missing." He said. I stared at his mouth. He leaned in to kiss me again and I didn't back away. "I can't remember what but I think I'm close enough to know that off feeling I've had since I left that house thing has left. It was gone the moment I saw you again."

**Time**:

Her kisses were addicting, which I realized shortly after our second one. I didn't remember everything but I remembered what it felt like kissing her, like I've done it before. I knew that she liked her face cupped after a heated make out session. I knew that she would always smile when I leant my forehead against hers. I knew she loved when I started letting my hands wander.

If I knew all of that how could I know not remember having an us? But before I could answer she let her guard down. I broke the kiss when I realized there as a tear streaming down her scratched face. Followed by another, and another. I gently brushed away the tears with my thumbs.

"I've never been this gentle with any female ever." She nodded. So I felt it safe to continue. "It's odd Hermione. I can remember what you like. As if I've done it." Another tear, another swipe. "And if what you say is true, then I guess I have done it."

"It's true Draco." She said it, and I couldn't deny it any longer. Hermione Granger spoke the truth when she told me that her and I were together. "The full truth though is…" She stopped short.

I kissed her lips softly. "Tell me."

She took a shaky breath. "The full truth is that I Obliviated you because I was afraid of what I was feeling." I stared at her. "I was afraid that if by the off chance that Voldemort did get into your mind, then he would see how you felt about me, or how I'd hope you felt about it." She took another short breath, slowly losing composure along the way. "He would see us. Together. And I was afraid that if he heard me say that I loved you that he would kill me, or worse…kill you."

"So you did this to protect yourself?" She nodded. Her tears picked up rapid speed. "But you also did it to protect me."

"I couldn't go one feeling the way I do about you, knowing how much danger you would have been in." I let her have a moment to continue. "I was afraid that after all of this was over you wouldn't have lo-" I cut her off with another sharp, more intense kiss.

It started off with me cupping her face, but that didn't last long because I knew where she liked to be touched. When she needed to breathe I let her take her breath then swooped in again. Our hands were everywhere, all over each other. She knew where I liked her hands to be, on my chest curling into fists, gathering my shirt into her palms. And I knew that when I pulled her in closer she could feel my erection.

I pulled back for a moment to catch my breath. "I know the words you're looking for at his very second are that I remember, but I'm not going to lie." She nodded sadly but I crushed her to me and kissed her hairline. "I don't remember that, but I do remember that feeling. And I know you're telling the truth because if I truly forgot what… this felt like, then I wouldn't be here right now."

"I just want you back Draco." I smiled into her hair.

"You never lost _me_ Hermione." She shook her head and pulled back again. She took her hands and grasped my face this time.

"No. I'm the reason we lost _us. _I'm the reason that you can't remember us. I'm the reason that you stood up to Voldemort." I kissed her long and hard until I could feel both our knees getting weak. I didn't want to hear her blame herself over things that couldn't be changed.

**Compromise**:

When he kissed me like that it made me feel like nothing's ever changed. "I want you to stop blaming yourself and listen." Another hard kiss.

He was backing me up until we were on my bed, him on top bracing his weight with his elbows. Kissing me, slowly starting to leave a trail down my jaw and neck, he whispered into my ear the second best words I needed to hear. "It'll take time Hermione, but it'll all come back, I swear."

I smiled over what he said remembering him boasting on how Malfoy's never break a promise and when they swear to do something they do it. "There's the smile that I've been picturing for days."

I kissed him. "Days?" He nodded. I kissed him just as long and hard as he had done to me, and before I could register what was happening I realized we were undressing. I knew it wasn't the best idea but I didn't want to stop.

His hands were everywhere. Leaving a trail of silk in their path. My scarred body never seemed more relaxed and he kissed every visible scar to him. I tugged at his hair to kiss him again while slipping my hands under Harry's shirt(which Draco was borrowing). Sliding it up and over his shoulders he kissed his collarbone like I know he likes. He growled lightly into my ear and continue with his original goal.

When all of the clothing was removed and in a heap on the ground he just stared and at fist I was nervous but part of me wondered that if he saw my body maybe he'd remember at least something. "I remember a little bit here and there." I smiled.

"Like what?" He pressed a light kiss to my naval.

"I remember how you got this." His tongue toyed with the scar from a belly button piercing that got old and boring. "I remember how you taste." He kissed his way down to my thigh. "I remember how wet and hot you were for me." Finally his mouth reached its final destination. And it was like I was on a new type of high. His mouth worked wonders. I started moaning and I could feel him actually laugh at me, the inconsiderate asshole. "I remember that too."

I smirked and whispered a silencing charm on the room, and other necessary charms of course. "You would remember that." He laughed again and continued his onslaught. When I finally did reach my peak with him he smirked and kissed me, tasting my self I smirked back. This was the man that I loved, that in a way was going to receive both firsts for me. First time of my memory, and first time of his memory.

My hands started making my way down his well chiseled body and I could feel him tremble whenever I light brushed my hand near his hardened length. I didn't fully touch it, that was soon to come though. "No." He rasped out. "Not tonight, tonight I'm going to do all of this."

I smiled as my hand grasped his member softly stroking it he tried his hardest not to give into the pleasure but I could see how his mind was working right now. "I don't care what you want." I squeezed, not to roughly though. "I want this."

After playing with him in my hand I kissed my way down, all the way down. I took his member into my mouth and began one of the(what seemed) oddest and repulsive ways of sexual pleasure every discovered. When I knew he was close to the edge, and I knew for two reasons. His grunting and panting was getting heavier and quicker, and he was slowly starting to pull me back.

"C'mon Draco." I could feel his tip at my entrance and I opened my legs wider for him. He slowly slid in as if this was my first time. "Don't worry." He smirked.

"Somehow I knew I wouldn't have to."

**Hymn**:

When I entered her it was like all the memories hit me at once. Why at that moment? I'm not sure, but I figured I'd finish what I'm doing before I surprise her. It was a slow pace at first, but soon I lost control. I took her like a fucking animal, do I regret it? Not at the very second, but I'm sure I will. She was perfect though. A perfect match for me, and only me.

She moaned my name and I breathed hers into her ear. When I could feel her climax approaching I covered her mouth with mine. When her walls tightened and I could feel her starting to fall apart I let go. I inhaled her screams and moans as she finished. And when all was said and done I laid my forehead against hers.

"That could never get old." I chuckled at her bemused expression. It hit me then. I couldn't remember all of it, but I remembered enough to know that I felt the same way she felt about me. "Draco is something wrong?"

I stared at her and kissed her slowly this time. "I think after a little while of just being with each other it will come back. I don't want to jinks us though, but Hermione Granger I think I'm falling back in love with you."

She smiled that smile that I love and kissed me again. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I asked her amusement in my tone.

"I knew that if we did something that the body or the mind just never forgets then you'd have to remember something!" She seemed so triumphant. I couldn't help but agree.

"So that's why you kissed me." She nodded. "Interesting outlook solution wise, but I must say bloody brilliant too."

"Thanks." She smirked. "I've gotten good at seducing."

I glared at her. "You seduce anyone other than me and there'll be some problems." Even if it wasn't official or anything I didn't anyone else touching her. Ever.

"I wouldn't want to seduce anyone else." She kissed my chin and I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Especially a Weasley." She laughed, and what a sound that was.

**One Day**:

As the days went on, the couple faced many problems. The biggest two being Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. For the most part everyone was acceptant of Draco and Hermione's relationship. When the final battle between good and evil came, Hermione and Draco fought side by side.

However, this tale doesn't end with a cheerful ending, like many would like to hope so. During the final battle our dear Hermione was taken into Malfoy Manor, again, and tortured viciously. Draco doing everything in his power to save her offered to exchange places, but having an ex-death eater was worse than being a Mudblood in that home.

Draco ended up losing his memory of everything. Hermione had to face the fact and accept this change.

In the end Draco married a pureblood. He works at the ministry as an investigator towards Witches and Wizards against Each other, the newest ward of the ministry added in. He has a son to carry on the Malfoy name.

Hermione married Ron, and became a professor at Hogwarts. She teaches charms, and in her down time makes sure her twin boys aren't causing trouble throughout the school.

One day these two people may just end up together again, but fate has a cruel hand to deal…

However it was once said that if everything's not ok then it's not the end. So the question is, is this ok?

A/N: Thank you for reading this :) let me know what you think.

I won't continue it unless I get a number of responses that say I should.


End file.
